1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for shielding a shed entrance, particularly during loading and/or unloading of a vehicle parked thereagainst, comprising:
a wall-mounted frame arranged on an outside wall round the shed entrance; PA1 a hanging frame which is held in a plane substantially parallel to that of the wall-mounted frame and at a distance therefrom with resilient separating means; and PA1 at least one fabric element extending at least over the distance between the wall-mounted frame and the hanging frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices are generally known in the art, wherein use is made of large numbers of different profiles and connecting means. As a consequence of this wide diversity of components, the cost price of such known device is high and placing of such a known device is laborious and time consuming. In addition, the wall-mounted frame and the hanging frame are usually manufactured from solid or for instance cast profiles, which are heavy and on which separate connecting means have to be arranged for mutual connection and for arrangement of the fabric element.